Change
by Kirbysage18
Summary: War changes people. For the better or the worse. Even the most free-willed individuals can become heartless monsters during war. The question is, can you go back to who you were after that disaster? Bad Summary. Might have Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! If it wasn't obvious already, this isn't my usual story! The reason is that I'm starting another, called Change!**

**Ace: Captain Obvious everybody!**

**Quiet! Anyways, this will be darker then Worlds Collide, so be prepared, though the prologue will probably be the darkest part of the story. Also, OCs will be accepted, long as you made a story of said OC. So, let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The former belongs to SEGA while the latter belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman's base. This base was basically the hell of Mobius. It was Dr. Eggman's mission control. What does he control? The entirety of Mobius. Every single Mobian went through roboticization: a process to where anyone who were affected by it were turned into robot slaves of Dr. Eggman. And they were put to good use. Instead of the usual Egg Pawns, the robot slaves were protecting the base. From the outside and the inside. Each of them were given deadly weapons. But why are they doing all of this? It's because, well let's say I lied when I said that all of Mobius was under command of Eggman, because…<p>

Two will end the tyranny.

Riding upon a red and white plane called the Tornado, was 2 anthropomorphic animals. The first one was standing upon the wing of the plane, was Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive. The second was the one piloting the plane, Tails the Fox.

"Let's go, Tails! Let's end this war once and for all!" Sonic yelled, pointing to Eggman's base.

"Right!" Tails answered. He turned his plane so that it was flying towards the base. Of course, Eggman was not ignorant and knew that if the duo were going to invade, they were going to do it by plane. From the ground, cannons appeared, with 5 roboticized Mobians surrounding each of them. The cannons pointed towards the plane.

"Hedgehog and Fox. Priority one." The robot slaves said in an emotionless tone. The cannons shot out an iron cannon ball at the Tornado. Sonic growled. He jumped off the Tornado and Homing Attacked all of the cannon balls, redirecting them towards the cannons. After landing the Homing Attack, Sonic landed on the wing of the Tornado. Upon the cannons balls hitting the cannons, they blew up, taking out all of the robot slaves with it. Also known as taking many Mobian lives. Even though Sonic saw the explosion, he didn't even care that over 25 Mobians had died, he just directed his attention towards the base.

That was another thing that changed during the war, Sonic was no longer the free-spirited, care-free and laid-back friend he used to be. He didn't care for anything but protecting his friends and ending Eggman's tyranny. He would destroy anything that came between him and his goals. The war changed him, and in Tails' opinion, for the worse.

"The pathway is clear. Are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Yes. This has lasted for two years and two years too many. This war will end TODAY!" Sonic said.

"Okay. Get ready for our landing!" Tails told Sonic. The Tornado began to fly towards the ground. But then, more robot slaves appeared, all holding laser guns.

"Hedgehog and Fox. Priority one." They repeated in the same emotionless tone. They shot out lasers from the guns at the plane.

"Hold on, Sonic!" Tails shouted. Sonic gripped the wing as the lasers hit the Tornado. The plane's wings were all hit by the lasers along with the rest of the plane.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Tails repeated as the plane began to crash. Sonic, taking action, jumped off the wing, grabbed Tails, and jumped off the Tornado before it crashed. Sonic landed to the ground right in front of the base. He let go of Tails. The said fox ran towards the Tornado, wanting to check on its condition. Then, more roboticized Mobians came out, holding the laser guns. Sonic charged up a Spin Dash. The slaves, obviously not wanting to be the 'waiting for your demise' kind of villians, shot their lasers at the hedgehog. They went towards Sonic, but Sonic was faster. He released his Spin Dash. His attack tore through every last robot. When he stopped his Spin Dash, the robots all blew up. Sonic then directed his attention at his best friend.

"Tails, how's the Tornado?" Sonic asked. Tails turned his head towards him, rather scared.

"It will be completely out of use in about ten minutes. We should leave now so that we do-" Tails was explaining, but got interrupted by Sonic.

"NO! We already caused enough problems not ending the doctor while we had the chance. We need to end it NOW!" Sonic yelled. Before getting a reply, Sonic charged up a Spin Dash towards the steel base before released it, destroying the wall and getting into the base, leaving a gaping hole.

"Sonic…" Tails said before running through the hole.

* * *

><p>The hole lead to a part of the base, in the middle of a hallway. It was filled to the brim with roboticized Mobians. Or to what Sonic thinks they are, obstacles blocking his goal. All of the robots turned their head towards Sonic.<p>

"Hedgehog. Priority one." They all said. The robots pointed their metal hands towards him. Sort of like Mega Man, it turned into a Mega Bu- I mean a mini cannon. They all shot a blast at him. Sonic dodged some of them but most of them hit. He screamed in pain. Suddenly, multiple blasts of energy were being fired at the robots. When they hit, it made them freeze, then collapse. Sonic smirked and said without turning his head:

"You're going through with this, bud?"

"Long as your there, 'til the bitter end." Tails' voice said from behind him.

"Alright then, let's do this." Sonic said. He waited for Tails to walk up to him, then they began running.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were running through the base, hoping to find Eggman.<p>

"Tails. Is this the right way?" Sonic asked. Tails took out his Miles Electric and pressed a few buttons.

"Yeah, it should be right around here." He said. The duo turned a corner to see… something they hoped they would never see.

What they saw were two things: One, an army of at least 50 roboticized slaves. Two, Silver Sonic: A silver robot hedgehog that is incredibly bulky.

"Hedgehog and Fox. Priority one." They all repeated.

"Damn it." Sonic cursed, but then got an idea. "Tails, cover me."

Tails instantly got what he was saying. "Right."

Tails took out his arm cannon and ran towards the army. Sonic, on the other hand, began charging a Spin Dash, but then a blue aura started to surround him. Tails shot a bunch of blasts, hitting around 10 of them, and putting them out of commission. Then, the rest of the army, not including Silver Sonic, surrounded him. Tails only smirked. He began to spin around, twirling his tails and moved to the army. Any of the robots touched by the tails were destroyed. Once the robots were all destroyed, Tails stopped. But then, one robot tried to get the jump on him. But before he can, a gloved hand attached to a spring appeared and punched it in the face. Tails turned around and said solemnly:

"I'm so sorry."

Now that the army was dealt with, it left only the matter of Silver Sonic. The said robot, charged Tails. Tails began to shoot out blasts from his arm cannon, though nothing was stopping it. So, Tails was hit pretty hard.

"AHH!" Tails screamed in pain. Silver Sonic followed it up by punching Tails' in the gut hard. So hard that the said fox gagged blood and flew into a wall. Silver Sonic was about to follow it up again but…

"GO!" A voice yelled. Silver Sonic turned around to see a black blur. Heading right towards the robot. The blur slammed into Silver and struck it to no end. There was no moment when Silver Sonic wasn't getting punched. Eventually, the onslaught stopped. And when it did, Silver Sonic blowed up. The blur then stopped running and revealed itself as Sonic. He walked over to where Tails landed.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Sonic asked. Standing up, Tails replied:

"I'm good. I just need a moment to rest."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Tails checked his Miles Electric once again.<p>

"It seems that that was Eggman's last line of defence. His operation room is right there." Tails told Sonic, pointing to the room a few feet from them.

"Okay. Let's get moving, buddy. Prepare yourself for what will probably be the hardest fight of our life." Sonic said. Tails nodded. They walked to the door blocking them from the room and at the same time, pushed the door, opening it. Slowly, they walked into the room. The room was completely dark.

"Sonic, Tails. I didn't expect you to be here." A voice said. A voice that made Sonic's anger flare up to levels he didn't even know were possible.

At the end of the room, was the tyrant himself, Dr. Eggman.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted in fury. He ran towards Eggman, but got stopped when something flew between him and Eggman. It was Mecha Sonic: another robotic copy of Sonic. Also known as the Executioner. You see, he was the one who either brought the Mobians for to Eggman them to be roboticized… or was the one to kill them.

"HA HA HA HA! YOU STAND NO CHANCE! THE COMBINATION OF ALL OF MY PREVIOUS CREATIONS! HA HA HA HA! MECHA SONIC, KILL HIM!" Eggman ordered insanely, before breaking into a fit of insane laughter.

Mecha Sonic, after receiving his order, was planning to keep it. Mecha Sonic charged Sonic and punched him in the gut in speeds Sonic didn't even know was possible. Sonic couldn't even scream in pain as Mecha Sonic grabbed his neck, cutting his breath. The robot then threw him in the air and was about to punch him once again, but Tails' Magic Hand had sucker punched Mecha Sonic. It didn't do much though, all he did was flinch for a few seconds. This gave Tails the opportunity to get Sonic from under Mecha Sonic's nose. He grabbed him and flew off towards the entrance of the room.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine. Man… he's strong." Sonic said.

"He is." Tails agreed. "I know you are going to disagree, but we need to leave and think of a new game plan. We know their strategies so we have that on our side." Tails explained.

"… I'm gonna have to agree here. As much as I hate to admit it, we can't win." Sonic admitted. Tails nodded.

But they could leave, more roboticized slaves marched in from the entrance.

"Hedgehog and Fox. Priority one." They all repeated.

"Damn it, we're trapped." Sonic cursed.

"HA HA HA HA! ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE GIVEN ME WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU! MECHA SONIC, ACTIVATE SACRIFISE TO ALL ROBOTS!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, master." Mecha Sonic answered. He put a hand to his chest.

"What is he doing?" Tails questioned.

Suddenly, a bright flash engulfed on Mecha Sonic's chest. After a few seconds, it happened to all of the roboticized slaves.

"Huh?" Sonic said, confused.

Then, the roboticized robots in the room blew up. Everyone of them. And they all meant a life.

"What's happening!?" Sonic said.

All across Mobius, every single roboticized Mobians blew up. Not one was spared.

"THAT'S NOT ALL! MECHA SONIC! ABSORB THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Eggman ordered insanely.

Mecha Sonic nodded. From out of nowhere, the seven chaos emeralds appeared around Mecha Sonic.

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Sonic and Tails yelled.

Then, in one single movement, Mecha Sonic absorbed all of the chaos emeralds. And then, energy exploded in the room. A bright light was all you can see. As the light died down, you can see the super form of Mecha Sonic. Same design, but yellow instead of blue. Seems underwhelming, but looks can be deceiving.

"TIME TO DIE!" Eggman yelled at his arch-nemisis. "MECHA SONIC, ATTACK!"

Mecha Sonic only nodded. He put his hand in front of Sonic. Faster than he can react, a laser shot out of his hand. The laser was a direct hit on Sonic's stomach. He howled in pain.

"AHHH!"

"SONIC, NO!" Tails said to his best friend worriedly.

"TIME TO END IT!" Eggman shouted.

Mecha Sonic began to charge up a powerful laser. Like a Kamehameha. Sonic was way too weak to move away from the blast, so he thought he was done for.

"NOW!" Eggman ordered.

The laser was ready to be fired.

"DIE!"

The laser was shot right at Sonic.

'_I didn't know it would end like this…' _Sonic thought, closing his eyes.

But then, something got in the way…

***BOOM***

A huge explosion occurred. It was HUGE. Dust flew literally everywhere. It took a while for it to clear.

"Huh? Didn't the laser hit me?" Sonic said to himself, seeing as he was untouched by the laser. But then the smoke cleared, and Sonic saw something horrific.

He saw the body of Tails, his best friend, laying down on the ground, covered in blood. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Tails… no." Sonic didn't believe what he saw. He fell on his knees in despair.

"HA HA HA! A MINOR DELAY. BUT NO MATTER! MECHA SONIC, FIRE ONCE AGAIN!" Eggman ordered.

Mecha Sonic was about to fire again, but then…

Sonic gained a black aura. Slowly, his once blue fur turned black.

"You killed… my best friend. And you have no remorse?" Sonic asked slowly. While he spoke, his aura grew so much that you couldn't even see him.

"Well then… I'll make sure to not have any remorse ON YOUR BODIES!" Sonic yelled. His voice sounded doubled and gave chills to anyone who heard it. After he said that, the ground began to shake.

"W-h-a-t-'s h-a-p-p-e-n-n-i-n-g?!" Eggman said, his voice shaking as the ground did as well.

Mecha Sonic seemed to be unaffected by the ground as he looked at the black hedgehog. But then…

**(Music: The Doomsday Project Chaos. Play this track if you can.)**

The black hedgehog charged Mecha Sonic and punched him hard. So hard that the chaos emeralds flew right out of him. He didn't lose his power, though, as he has already absorbed the chaos emeralds. The black hedgehog then disappeared and reappeared, collecting each chaos emerald. The black hedgehog was completely black, except for his eyes, which were now voids of white. This was the dark form of Sonic, Dark Sonic.

"Your time ENDS HERE!" Dark Sonic shouted. He absorbed each of the chaos emeralds, gaining their power. His appearance didn't change, but his dark aura had gotten bigger. Dark Sonic teleported behind Mecha Sonic and punched him. This actually did some damage to him as the robotic copy flew to the wall. It took him no time to recover, however. Mecha Sonic started to shoot multiple lasers at Dark Sonic. The black hedgehog simply teleported to dodge without a care. Eventually, Dark Sonic stopped teleporting but had opened a portal. All of the lasers shot after the portal opened went into it. Dark Sonic then opened another portal right behind Mecha Sonic. All of lasers he shot were released and hit Mecha Sonic himself. Mecha Sonic seemed too had have enough as he screamed in anger. He disappeared. Dark Sonic had done the same. For about a minute, all you can see was shockwaves of air being made by the punches and kicks of Mecha Sonic and Dark Sonic. Then, they both reappeared. And they both began charging a laser. Mecha Sonic's was yellow while Dark Sonic's own was purple. After a minute of charging, they both released it. The laser collided with each other. They were struggling to overpower each other.

"There is no way I will lose to a pitiful robot such as yourself!" Dark Sonic told the enemy. Slowly, Dark Sonic's laser began to overpower Mecha Sonic's. Then, it became obvious.

"Let's finish this!" The dark hedgehog shouted. Suddenly, Dark Sonic's laser grew twice the size of his enemy's. With this upgrade, it had no problem overpowering Mecha Sonic.

"DIE!" Dark Sonic shouted at his enemy. His laser completely obliterated Mecha Sonic, leaving but a pile of dust. But, he wasn't done. There was one more.

Dr. Eggman.

**(Stop Music)**

He directed his attention at Dr. Eggman, who was freaking out this point.

"Okay, Sonic… let's not be hasty about this." Dr. Eggman said, scared.

Sonic walked towards him, his arms, legs and muzzle turning to their regular coloring.

"Come on, Sonic. I was just joking." Dr. Eggman said worriedly.

Sonic ran right in front of him, his eyes regaining their irises and pupils.

"PLEASE SONIC!" Eggman begged.

Sonic raised his fist.

"SONIC, PLAESE DON'T!" Eggman begged.

The sound of piercing flesh was heard.

And in one second, the war ended.

In one second, Mobius was free.

In one second, the tyrant has been overthrown.

**One** second.

"You took over Mobius, killed millions of lives, and you only die in **one** second!?" Sonic shouted. "You killed my planet, my hometown, my fri-" Sonic then realized. His friend! Tails. Regaining his blue fur, he ran over to Tails' body. He kneeled down and pressed his ear against his chest.

No Heartbeat.

This made Sonic heartbroken. With tears in his eyes, he lifted up Tails and headed to the door. However, at the door, was the Miles Electric. Sonic stared at it for a while, before gently setting down Tails', and picking the device up. He pressed on a few buttons, and went to 'Life Mode'. This mode allowed to see the amount of people currently living in one part of Mobius. He first checked the smallest radius.

One beep.

He then checked the medium radius.

One beep.

Hastily, he checked the big radius.

One beep.

Scared, he checked the biggest radius: the world radius. Allowing to see the population of the entirety of Mobius. He checked and it was…

**One Beep.**

Sonic tightened the grip on the device. This meant that he was the last Mobian alive. He collapsed to the ground in despair.

"No! No! This can't be true!" Sonic cried with tears in his eyes. "I refuse to believe this!" He then realised something. He had the Chaos Emeralds! He could change time! He stood up.

"I won't let this happen. This war was all my fault. I'm going to fix it!"

The chaos emeralds circled around him. It became so fast that it became a blur. Sonic yelled:

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

A bright light engulfed the entirety of Mobius. It was blinding. Heck, I'm sure some would actually call it pretty. But… no one could see it.

When the light died down, we could see that Mobius' population went from one…

**To zero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like this chapter! I know it was dark, but it was awesome! (I hope.)<strong>

**Ace: I found it cool!**

**Thanks Ace! You're still not getting a raise.**

**Ace: Dang it.**

**Okay, remember that OCs are accepted if you made a story about that OC. Review or PM. If you want it to be a surprise, make it a PM.**

**Anyways, it's late and I want to sleep so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Welcome to another chapter of Change! Seems like a lot of people likes this story. Thanks! Let's get to the reviews!**

**Cheezel1993: Must. Not. Write. Comedy. XD. Thanks for the compliment. Seven emeralds that grant unlimited power are kind of hard to miss, lol.**

**QuintustheHedgehog: That's for me to know and you to find out :P. Robots can scream, I think. And also, Cheezel reviewed first. But you reviewed before Werewolf. But, most importantly, you are in this story. Yay!**

**Inkwell Lynx: You're sick! I will sue you in cour- You think it's awesome?! Screw the law!**

**MortalFraction: …Really? That's means a lot to me. Thanks! But eye fynd tath mi engrish is vere gode. **

**Well then, we got a new OC aboard the Change train, Quintus from QuintustheHedgehog! It will take quite a while for him to appear, though. So, LET'SA GO!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonic, this isn't like you!" Tails argued. Him and Sonic were in their underground 'base' I guess you can say. It's where they would hide from Eggman and came up with their plans.<em>

"_Tails, I had to!" Sonic argued back angrily._

"_Sonic, you KILLED 30 roboticized citizens! THIRTY! You usually never kill anyone! Heck, if you were yourself, I'm sure you would think this conversation is absurd!" Tails said to his best friend._

"_I did what I had to! It was either we let them live and we die, along with the hope of Mobius being freed, or they die, and we can still stop Eggman!" Sonic told Tails._

"_Sonic, you usually would never even think of doing that! Even in the most dire sit-" Tails was explaining but got interrupted as Sonic slapped his left cheek._

"_Don't argue back. I did what was needed." Sonic said simply, then walked into a hallway. Tails held his cheek, which was red at this point._

"_Sonic, what happened to you?" He asked to himself._

* * *

><p>"Huh! What?" Sonic said as he woke up. "Wh- what happened? Was that just a dream?"<p>

He then realized something more important. "Did the Chaos Control work?" Sonic asked to himself. He looked at the Miles Electric, which was still in his hand. He went on to 'Life Mode' and went directly to the world radius.

No beep.

Sonic was obviously madden and confused by this. How was that possible? "Damn it! It didn't work! Whatever. I'll just do the chaos control again." He made the chaos emeralds teleport to him.

Or at least he tried to.

When he saw that the chaos emeralds weren't there, he tried again. Nothing happened. Angered, he tried again and again, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Sonic, after a bit, sighed.

"I need to get out of here and find the chaos emeralds." Sonic said. The hedgehog finally took the time to look at his surroundings. He was in a dark forest. Trees were everywhere. All that was there would really tell him where is the exit was a dirt path. He put the Miles Electric in his non-existant pockets.

"Let's do this." Sonic said as he ran on the dirt pathway.

* * *

><p>To Sonic, the forest seemed endless.<p>

"Come on, when will this end?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, in front of Sonic appeared a creature. It had the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and the wings of a dragon. A manticore. It roared angrily.

"Great, just when I thought this wouldn't get any slower." Sonic muttered before gaining a fighting stance. He then grinned rather devilishly. "You know, I hadn't eaten in a while…"

The manticore seemed to know what he was talking about and immediately charged him.

"If only you knew what I was made of… though I'm about to show you." Sonic said with a sigh. With the manticore approaching, Sonic started a Spin Dash. The manticore was right in front of the hedgehog and was about to strike, but Sonic released the Spin Dash. He sped around the manticore. The beast tried to keep up with his movements but couldn't and only ended up getting dizzy. With this opportunity, Sonic sped towards the manticore and…

* * *

><p>Sonic was taking out a campfire.<p>

"Okay, I ate, so I should be good." Sonic said to himself. Once the fire was put out, he got on the pathway again and took off once again. However, he was unaware of the mob following him…

* * *

><p>Sonic, after running for about 10 minutes, could finally see light.<p>

"Finally!" Sonic said.

Finally in the light, Sonic walked ahead. He saw that the pathyway he was walking on looked like a meadow.

"I'm starting to think that the Chaos Control did work. But then how did the Miles Electric say that there was no life on Mobius? And how haven't I seen this part of Mobius yet?" Sonic asked to himself. Eventually, he saw a cottage.

"A cottage? I wonder if whoever lives there could give me information on where I am." Sonic said as he walked over to the door. He knocked on it. A moment later, he got a reply:

"Um… please wait. I'll be there in a moment." A voice behind the door said. It sounded feminine and shy. 30 seconds later, the door began to open.

"Um… hello ther-" She was greeting but stopped when she saw Sonic. Sonic froze as well when he who exactly the owner of the cottage. She was a butter yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. On her flank was a picture of 3 butterflies.

'_There is definitely no talking ponies on Mobius. So how is this possible?' _Sonic thought to himself.

After a minute, the pegasus looked at Sonic's dirty appearance and gasped.

"Oh no! You poor creature! What happened to you!?" The pegasus said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sonic replied. The pegasus gasped once again.

"You can talk!?" The pegasus asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, what were you expecting me to say when you asked that question?" Sonic said.

"I… don't know." The pegasus said, blushing slightly.

"Anyways, miss…" Sonic trailed off, wanting the pony to tell him her name.

"Fluttershy. What is your name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic answered.

"You're a hedgehog? You certainly are different than any other hedgehog." Fluttershy commented.

Talking to the pegasus gave Sonic a small headache, though he put it at the back of his mind. "I guess I am. Now, Fluttershy, I would like to know which part of Mobius this is." Sonic asked.

"Mobius? What's that? Am I supposed to know what that is? I'm sorry if I don't." She said.

"You know? Mobius? The planet we all live on?" Sonic told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We live in Equestria, not Mobius." The shy pony answered.

"But, I live on Mobius, s-" Then the realisation crashed on the blue hedgehog. The Chaos Control teleported him to a new planet! "I'm not from this world!" He yelled.

"What?" Fluttershy said, confused.

"Nevermind, I'm gone." Sonic said. He turned his head around from the cottage was about to run, but…

"Sonic, wait!" Fluttershy yelled. The said hedgehog turned around.

"What!" Sonic asked.

"I would like for you to meet my friends. We are going to have a get-together today at Twilight's. Maybe we can help you with what you want." Fluttershy suggested.

"No. I'm doing this myself." Sonic said.

"Please?" Fluttershy asked, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, but no." Sonic said once again. Fluttershy sighed.

"I hoped I didn't have to do this." Fluttershy said. She began to stare at Sonic. Sonic immediately felt like Fluttershy was looking into his soul. He felt incredibly uncomfortable. He tried to resist but couldn't. In less than a minute, his spirit was broken.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Sonic said, trying to act cool about it.

"Okay, Ponyville is right there." Fluttershy said while pointing in the direction of a village.

"Okay. I want this to be fast." Sonic said. Fluttershy nodded. Them, they started walking in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Ponyville was certainly a peaceful town in Sonic's opinion, though he could do without all of the eyes on him. And the whispering behind his back. It really frustrated him.<p>

'_They all get to live in peace, while we had to fight in a war?' _A voice in his head said. Sonic ignored it, however.

"When will we get to this Twilight?" Sonic asked Fluttershy.

"She lives right there." The yellow pony said while pointing to a building. It was an oak tree.

"She lives… in a tree?" Sonic asked.

"Umm… yes." Fluttershy answered.

"Whatever, let's just go in." Sonic said. Both of them went to door of the tree. Fluttershy knocked the door.

"Coming!" A voice called. It was female. 10 seconds later, the door opened. At the door was a purple unicorn with a indigo mane and tail with a pink streak running through both of them. Her flank had a mark of a pink star surrounded by smaller white stars.

"Hello there Flut-" The unicorn froze when she saw Sonic.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy said. This got Twilight to snap out of it.

"What are you!?" Twilight asked Sonic alarmingly.

"I'll explain with your other friends." Sonic said.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Fluttershy, Twilight, four other ponies and a baby dragon were sitting on a couch. Who were the ponies? Well, the first one was an orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail tied up in a ponytail. She was also wearing a cowboy hat. Her flank had a mark of 3 apples. The second was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her flank had a mark of a cloud shooting out rainbow lightning. The third was a pink earth pony with slightly darker pink mane and tail. Her flank had a mark of 3 ballons. The last one was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. Her flank had the mark of 3 gems. The dragon was purple and green.<p>

"So you're from another world!?" Twilight asked excitedly, getting a nod from Sonic. "Well, I find that very interestin- Oh wait! I just realized we don't even know your name or vice-versa! If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself.

"What the buck is a Sonic!?" The pink pony shouted randomly.

"Huh? You know what? Never mind, I'm Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn introduced himself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest pegasus in Equestria!" The cyan pony boasted.

The pink pony, the orange pony and the white pony then introduced themselves, in that order.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Ican'twaitforustobecomebestfriends!"

"Ah'm Applejack. Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Rarity, charmed."

"And I'm Spike! Twilight's number one assistant!" The dragon introduced himself.

After hearing their names and how they speak, Sonic's started to breathe heavily. Twilight was able to notice it.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

He didn't say anything as his breathing got shallow. Then, he collapsed.

"SONIC!" Everyone yelled in concern.

* * *

><p>Sonic was currently in the hospital after collapsing. And he had just woke up.<p>

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up on the bed.

"I remember collapsing at Twilight's house. I wonder why?" Sonic asked himself. Suddenly, Sonic heard multiple roars. Similar to the one the manticore produced.

"Dang it! I doubt those ponies could take those on!" Sonic yelled. Sonic went off his bed and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Manticores were invading Ponyville. They were attacking ponies and were destroying the buildings. The Mane 6 were doing their best to defend Ponyville. Twilight was using knock out spells, Rarity was using the little gems she finds in the ground as weapons, Rainbow Dash was engaging in straight up melee combat, as well as Applejack. Pinkie was using her party cannon as a weapon and Fluttershy… refused to fight the manticores. But sadly, the manticores were too many and were hard to take out. Even Twilight's knock out spell needed for a manticore to be hit multiple times before it collapsed.<p>

But when Twilight was using her spells, a manticore was about to get a jump on her.

"Twilight! Look out behind you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Huh!?" Twilight turned around and saw a manticore raising its claw to hit her.

"AH!" She yelled in fear.

But before the beast can hit her, a blue blur slammed in to it. The manticore flew back and landed unconscious. The blue blur then revealed itself as Sonic.

"Sonic, you should be at the hospital!" Twilight said.

Sonic didn't answer. He ran to the unconscious manticore that he hit. He then held up his paw and ripped each claw out. The Mane 6 and the other manticores watched in pure horror. Once he was done with the first paw, he went to the other, tearing each claw out. It seemed like the manticores had have enough as 5 of them charged the hedgehog. Sonic, to counter, threw 5 of the claws at the manticores. The manticores couldn't stop in time and claws hit them in the chest, killing them. Before the other beasts can react, Sonic ran to them and punched one of them. The hedgehog then uppercutted the manticore, sending it in the air. Sonic jumped in air and axe kicked the helpless beast. The manticores and the Mane 6 all cringed when they heard a crack from the impact. The manticore landed on the ground, dead. Sonic landed as well. The others manticores were understandably scared, and began to run back to the Everfree Forest. Sonic would have usually let them be, but then he got flashbacks.

_After Sonic defeated Eggman in the Final Zone._

_After Sonic defeated the Death Egg Robo._

_After Sonic defeated Big Arms_ _and_ _the Kyodai Eggman Robo._

_After Sonic defeated the Egg Viper._

_After Sonic defeated the Egg Golem._

_After Sonic defeated the Egg Emperor._

_After Sonic defeated the Egg Dragoon._

_After Sonic defeated the Egg Nega Wisp Armor._

_After Sonic defeated the Time Eater._

_Sonic showed Eggman mercy. And that's what killed Mobius. Mercy._

Sonic curled up in a ball and began to Spin Dash. But, blue aura began to surround him. Ten seconds later, he stopped.

"GO!" Sonic yelled. He then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rainbow Dash asked. The Mane 6 then heard a roar of pain.

"What th-" Rainbow stopped as soon as he saw the manticore. There was a blue blur attacking all of the manticores. It attacked them hard. The beasts that weren't being attacked were bloody pulp on the ground, most likely dead. Her and the rest of the Mane 6 watched in pure horror. After three minutes, every manticore was on the ground, dead and bloodied. The blur stopped and revealed itself, to the surprise and anger of the Mane 6, Sonic.

"Sonic! What did you do!?" Twilight asked angrily.

"I stopped the manticores." Sonic answered simply.

"Stopped! You killed all of them!" Twilight shouted to the hedgehog.

"They're the one who attacked Ponyville." Sonic said.

"Yeah. But they were running away just now! Why couldn't you let them be!?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Because, if we let them be, they will just attack again and again. It will be an endless cycle that could only be cut by killing the problem." Sonic replied.

"Fluttershy could talk to animals! She could've talked to the manticores and tell them to calm down!" Rainbow Dash argued angrily.

"In fights, talking is worthless. Even if it was and you could've stopped the manticores, why didn't you?" Sonic asked the butter yellow pegasus.

"Well… I tried but they… didn't listen to me." Fluttershy answered shyly.

"Exactly, talking didn't work. Fighting was the only key. Something that you didn't do." Sonic said to all of them.

"What do you mean?! Didn't you see us try to defend Ponyville?!" Rainbow said.

"What you just said just contradicted you. You said 'defend Ponyville' and not 'fight the manticores'. You didn't give it your all. Just because you don't like hurting people or ponies or whatever." Sonic told them all.

"Hey! Ah'll have yah know that we saved Luna from Nightmare Moon AND turned Discord into stone with the Elements of Harmony!" Applejack argued to the blue hedgehog.

"Really? What do the Elements of Harmony do?" Sonic questioned.

"It's a last resort where we use the power of friendship to stop our enemies!" Twilight explained. To her anger, Sonic started to laugh. It took him a while for him to stop.

"Really? The power of friendship? I'm guessing by that logic that the Elements of Harmony don't actually cause pain." Sonic guessed.

"Well, yes." Rarity answered.

"Exactly, you only saved the world because your enemies were for some reason weak to friendship. If they weren't, like the manticores that just attacked, you would all probably be dead!" Sonic argued.

"Yeah, but…" Rainbow Dash tried to come up with an argument, but nothing came to mind. The Mane 6 had nothing else in mind either.

"That's what I thought. Even if you hate killing, you will have to do it sometimes." Sonic said. He then ran away from the group. There was a silence between them for a while.

"… Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Was… was he right? Is fighting better then friendship?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Honestly, based on the logic he gave us… I don't know Rainbow Dash, I just don't know." Twilight admitted sadly. She and the rest of the Mane 6 shared a group hug.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran outside of Ponyville. Since the ponies there probably wouldn't help him, he would just find the chaos emeralds by himself.<p>

"Where is the emerald?" Sonic asked to himself. He continued running, until he saw something hidden in the grass. Sonic stopped running and went in the grass. He put his hand in the grass and moved it. He then came across something. Sonic picked it up. It was the green chaos emerald!

"Good, now that I found this emerald, finding the rest of the emeralds should be a snap." Sonic said to himself. He took out the Miles Electric and put it on 'Finder Mode'. This mode allowed to find anything as long as you can give a sample on what to find to the device. The screen read:

'What is your sample?'

Sonic put the chaos emerald in front of the screen. Then, the text on the screen disappeared and was replaced by a radar and a map. The nearest emerald was up north.

"Okay then, let's do this." Sonic said as he began to run up north.

* * *

><p>"It seems that my plan has worked." A dark voice said.<p>

"Now that that little rodent it next to useless, it's time for me to strike." The voice said, then began to laugh evilly. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"Not so fast, Mephiles!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Looks like our ponies had finally gotten their first lesson of 'the world isn't all friendship'.<strong>

**Ace: Yep!**

**And Sonic showed us his current true colors.**

**Pinkie: What the buck is a Sonic!?**

**Okay, hoped you liked this chappie. Remember that OCs are accepted!**

**See yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of fanfiction! Time for a new chapter of Change! Let us get to the reviews!**

**Inkwell Lynx: Wonder on!**

**MortalFraction: Tanc u. **

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: I'm going to sound like a jerk, but no. Because, I don't know, I'm not sure your OC fits this story. Sorry… man I sound like a jerk…**

**Sonicfan0987: Thanks bro.**

**Greninja32: Thanks to ya!**

**Flare Dart: When you make your story, maybe.**

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 1): Hey guys! Wonder why Werewolf's OCs are bad? Read this and try to find out!**

'_**He was a circus performer & was heading home when all of a sudden a band of greedy treasure stealing pirates led by the very evil pirate captain Louie the Rabbit showed up & killed Spencers' parents, twin sister Julie, & his older brother Lucas right in front of him. Oliver the Badger forced Spencer to become a criminal so he had no choice but started stealing treasure, & jewelry, but what Oliver did not know about Spencer is that he loved jewelry so much he kept on stealing it & bringing it back to his house. Louie however was so mad Spencer that he tied Spencer up really really tight & shoved Spencers' face into his really disgusting, smelly, mucky, gross, & proud of it fat butt, however Spencer was enjoying himself & that made Louie very confused. Louie then decided to untie Spencer because his punishment wasn't working with Spencer so he did the same to Oliver the Badger but got the same results. Louie was then killed by Oliver & Oliver gave Spencer the captain pirate hat. Spencer & Oliver decided to be best friends forever, quit being pirates, & go on adventures together forever. The End.'**_

**Hey, you even made a backstory that made sense (…) To the others, if you didn't find it, here's a hint!**

'_**Sexually: Gay'**_

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 2): Ha! First you say that I wanted your OC's information then you ask for him? That's wrong!**

**Quintus: Thanks man! Friendship is evil! DESTROY!**

**Cheezel1993: Thanks. I've actually seen a bit of stories with Mephiles in it.**

**There we go! Let's get to chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonic ran up north, where the Miles Electric said the Chaos Emerald was. Eventually, in the distance, Sonic saw a city. It looked like a huge castle. In fact, there WAS actually a castle in the middle of the city. The Miles Electric beeped louder and faster as Sonic approached the city, so the hedgehog assumed it was where the Chaos Emerald was.<p>

"Alright, time to get the emerald!" Sonic said to himself, before speeding up towards the castle-like city.

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria and where the Princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, reside. Unicorns were walking around, chatting with each other, eating, and all and all were enjoying their day. That was the case until a blue blur sped through the city, towards the castle. Following the blur was a strong gust of wind. It was so strong that it blew away all equines along with tables on which the ponies ate on.<p>

"What in the name of Celestia was that?" A pony asked after recovering from the wind.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's nothing our princesses could not handle." A white unicorn with a blue mane and tail wearing a black suit said, looking in the direction the blur ran.

Sonic, who had now reached his destination, ran in the direction of the castle. He knew that that was where the Chaos Emerald was since it was where the Miles Electric beeped the most.

'_Don't worry, Tails. I'll save you in no time.'_ Sonic thought. He was so caught up in the thought of saving Tails that he didn't even realize that he was right in front at the entrance of the huge castle that held the Chaos Emerald. He was too late to stop and so Sonic slammed into the big door. The impact caused the door to open and made Sonic fall down. Soon after, he got up and stared at inside of the castle. It was huge and reminded him of… of…

* * *

><p>"<em>I am King Sonic! Co-ruler of the Sontails empire!" A very young Sonic declared as he sped around the room. His legendary blank- I mean beard was hanging from his chin. Sonic put on his plastic crown as he ate a chili dog.<em>

"_And I am King Tails! Ruler of the Sontails empire with my best friend, Sonic!" An even younger Tails stated happily. He walked on the red pillow carpet and looked at the block pillars. King Tails wore a black mustache: the marker he used was really realistic. _

_It seemed that Sonic didn't look where he was going when he ran as the young hedgehog ran into the two-tailed fox. They both tumbled around for a bit before stopping. Sonic and Tails blinked, looked at each other before bursting out laughing. And then they laughed, and laughed and laughed…_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey!" Sonic heard a voice. He didn't know who it was as he closed his eyes in his flashback. When Sonic opened his eyes, he saw two gold clad white pegasi.<p>

"What?" Sonic asked.

"We are taking you to Princess Celestia." The guards answered.

"The rulers of this place, eh? Well I guess I'll just have to decline!" Sonic said with his voice raising. Before the pegasi could even react, Sonic used a Homing Attack on both of them. The attack knocked both of them out.

"Let's see the quality of the security in this place!" Sonic said to himself. He revved up his feet before speeding through the castle.

"Stop!" Sonic heard after a few seconds of running. Sonic stopped and turned to see over twenty of the same pony guards, except they were unicorns.

"Oh great!" Sonic said sarcastically. One of the unicorns pointed their hoof at him.

"Fire!" The pony yelled. After he said that, the rest of the unicorns shot a laser towards the blue hedgehog.

"Nice try." Sonic said simply. He jumped up, dodging the attack, then Homing Attacked all of the unicorns. It knocked all of them out except two of them. To finish them, as soon as he landed on the ground, Sonic Spin Dashed towards the ponies, knocking them out like bowling pins. One of the ponies got knocked through a wall. Sonic checked his Miles Electric. The Chaos Emerald was where the pony got knocked to.

"One step closer." Sonic muttered before jumping through the hole.

* * *

><p>Outside of where of the castle was a garden. Green hedges, flowers, all that. Sonic was a bit impressed when he landed from the jump, but he was too busy looking for the emerald. He looked in a hedge and saw a twinkle. He put his hand in it and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald!<p>

"Two down, five to go." Sonic said. He walked towards the exit before…

"Stop!" Sonic heard. He turned his head and saw 25 of each type of guard he saw, pegasi and unicorn.

"He's the one!" A unicorn guard shouted.

"Get him!" A pegasus guard said. With this, 20 guards charged the hedgehog.

"That was a horrible mistake." Sonic whispered. Sonic took the Chaos Emerald and yelled:

"CHAOS BLAST!"

After he said that, an explosion occurred. The explosion knocked out any of the ponies who tried to attack Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville<strong>

The Mane 6 were cleaning up the results of the fight between Sonic and the manticores. Rainbow was a bit miffed about cleaning everything up but Twilight didn't want blood sprayed over Ponyville. While Twilight carried a dead manticore body (She almost barfed at the idea), she heard an explosion coming from Canterlot.

"Did anypony hear that!?" Twilight asked in a panic.

"Yep." Rainbow answered.

"We have to go to Canterlot! Something might've happened to Princess Celestia!" Twilight stated.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Twilight said before running towards the train station.

"That mare, I swear…" Applejack said under her breath.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Pinkie yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot<strong>

"Are you going to try that again?" Sonic taunted to the guards.

"Of course. It is our duty to protect Equestria." Another guard said once again. They all charged Sonic once again.

"You really need to find out how to make plans." Sonic commented before taking the emerald and yelling:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

As yelled that, everything around him stopped. Even the guards stopped in midair.

"Time for the next emerald." Sonic yelled. He ran towards the exit… before jumping away. A huge laser was shot where Sonic was about to land.

"Not another one." Sonic muttered. The hedgehog turned around and saw a pure white alicorn, meaning a pony with wings and a horn. The pony was tall and had a pink, sea green and light blue mane that seemed to flow in the non-existant wind. Her cutie mark was a sun. It was Princess Celestia.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure how you are capable of time magic, why you attacked this castle or why you wanted that gem, but I am willing to give you a chance. Stop now, and we could talk this out." Celestia told the blue hedgehog. Sonic simply threw his blue Chaos Emerald up and then caught and then repeat.

"I'm sorry, but-" Sonic said but then he disappeared. Celestia looked around the area. Suddenly, Sonic appeared behind the sun princess.

"Talking isn't my style." Sonic completed his own sentence. Sonic reared back his fist, then punched Celestia. Not letting her have an opportunity, Sonic kicked Celestia's side, causing her to fly back. She was able to land on her hooves.

"I'm giving you one more chance." Celestia warned. Sonic ignored her and revved up a Spin Dash.

"Fine, so be it!" The sun princess yelled. Celestia charged up her horn and shot multiple lasers at the hedgehog. The said hedgehog released his Spin Dash. He charged towards Celestia, as well as dodging the lasers. Princess Celestia casted a shield in front of her to block Sonic. Upon impact though, Sonic didn't get repelled. He just kept on rolling into the shield. Eventually, Sonic was able to pierce the shield. With nothing to protect her, Celestia could do nothing as Sonic slammed into her chest.

"AHH!" Celestia yelled. The force of the attack caused Celestia to crash into a wall.

"Is that all you got? Talk about disappointing." Sonic taunted. Celestia growled.

"This is for my subjects!" Celestia said. She flew towards the hedgehog quickly. Sonic was barely able to dodge it. Celestia then charged up her horn and teleported away.

"Where did she go?" Sonic asked to himself. Sonic then felt something form around him. He tried to move his hand but found that he couldn't. Sonic then saw Celestia appear in front of him, with her horn glowing. Sonic knew what this was: he found out when he was with Twilight. Celestia suddenly gained a much angrier face. She slammed Sonic directly into the ground. And again. And again. Each time, Sonic's screams would get louder. Celestia then threw Sonic in the air and shot 5 lasers at the hedgehog. Since Sonic was too weak to dodge, the lasers got a direct hit on him. The impact knocked him back, where the frozen royal guards were. He crashed into the ground and got back up. It did took a bit of effort.

"Dang, didn't know she was that strong." Sonic said. He looked over to where the royal guards, who were still stuck in time. His attention was on a white unicorn guard who held a spear. Sonic then gained an evil smile while remembering a sentence Celestia said:

"_This is for my subjects!"_

Sonic grabbed the frozen royal guard. He held him in his right hand. He then ran towards Celestia. The said princess has been charging up a huge laser spell. Seeing Sonic, she was about to fire it, but then the hedgehog put the royal guard in front of him, like a shield. Celestia was disgusted by this act. If she launched the laser, she might kill the royal guard. She would rather stop the attack then endanger one of her subjects. And that's exactly what she did. Although, what Sonic did afterwards shocked Celestia. Sonic took the royal guard and held it like a sword. She already knew what was about to happen. Sonic slammed the royal guard into Celestia like a sword. He then continued. Horizontal slashes, vertical slashes, you name it. And Celestia took each and every one of the hits.

"Alright then, let's finish this!" Sonic shouted. Sonic uppercutted the princess, causing her to be launched into the air. The hedgehog jumped and axe-kicked Celestia. She crashed into the ground and formed a crater. Sonic then took the royal guard and took away the spear. He threw the royal guard to where Celestia landed. The guard slammed into Celestia, draining even more of her strength. Sonic then grabbed the spear and pointed it downwards. Letting gravity take effect, Sonic began to fall towards Celestia with the spear in hand. Celestia thought it would be her end. Sonic approached closer and closer. Suddenly, a large blue laser was shot at Sonic. The said hedgehog was too concentrated on Celestia that he didn't even notice it. And so, Sonic was hit hard.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed in pain. He flew back from impact and into a wall. He slid down to the ground because of his height.

"Sister, art thou okay?" A voice called. It was another alicorn. The pony had a dark blue coat and her mane was the same color. It too flowed in a non-existant wind and it looked like tiny stars were in the mane. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon. It was Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia got up and answered:

"I am okay, but we have a problem on our hooves."

The next thing Luna felt after hearing this reply was intense pain. She looked down and saw Sonic with his fist punching her. What followed afterwards was a gust of wind and Sonic's voice. But Sonic didn't open his mouth at all.

"I will end this fight!" Sonic's voice rang out.

The effect of Sonic's punch finally took effect as Luna got knocked back. What stopped her was actually Sonic. The hedgehog used a Spin Dash, while holding Luna, towards Celestia. Since Luna was being held by Sonic, she would constantly be ran over. Nearing Celestia, Sonic threw Luna at Celestia. The sun princess wasn't expecting that so Luna caused her to topple over. Sonic then ran circles around the two princesses really fast. A few seconds later, a tornado started to form. The winds caused Celestia and Luna rise higher into the tornado. Eventually, they were at the top. Smirking, Sonic then jumped into his own tornado. He rose to the top and saw the princesses. Celestia and Luna, upon seeing Sonic, prepared to attack. However, they were too late, as Sonic grabbed both of his Chaos Emeralds, crossed his arms and yelled:

"CHAOS BLAST!"

After this shout was said, a great explosion occurred. It blew Celestia and Luna away and caused them to crash into the wall. Sonic, even though wasn't hit as much as the others, was exhausted. He fought a lot and used a lot of Chaos Attacks.

"I'm not losing!" Sonic shouted in rage. He got in a Spin Dash position and started to rev up, but later a blue aura surrounded him.

Celestia and Luna, who had recovered from the previous attack, saw Sonic charging up his attack.

"Sister, We could sense the power radiating off that hedgehog." Luna said.

"I know. It has been a long time since we have done this, but for this, I think we need to combine our power." Celestia explained.

"Right." Luna agreed. Both princesses put their horn together and began to charge up an attack.

"GO!" Sonic yelled and blasted towards Celestia and Luna.

"NOW!" Celestia and Luna shouted simultaneously. They shot out a laser that flashed purple and gold. Both attacks collided. The attacks were on middle ground: none were overpowering the other. But then, Sonic felt something he hoped would not happen.

'_No… Not now…' _Sonic thought.

Sonic was feeling a Chaos Exhaustion. If you used too much Chaos Powers you would lose strength quickly. Sonic has actually been holding the Chaos Control he used to freeze the royal guards. With only two Chaos Emeralds, there was no way Sonic would be able to hold the Chaos Control any longer.

With this weakness, the princesses slowly began to overpower Sonic.

'_No… I can't… Not now…' _Sonic thought.

But, it was no use. No matter how much remaining strength Sonic put into his attack, the princesses' attack kept pushing him. And eventually, Sonic's attack completely died out. And Celestia and Luna's attack hit Sonic dead on.

"AHHHH!" Sonic howled in pain. The beam pushed him to a wall. About twenty seconds later, the beam died down, the guards un-froze and Sonic was on the ground, unconscious. Both Celestia and Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's… over." Celestia said.

"Sister, we have not fought this hard since Sombra." Luna said.

"Yes," Celestia said, looking at the unconscious body of Sonic. "He put up a good fight. However, we don't know his intentions."

"Sister, we can put him under custody until he wakes up and answers our questions." Luna suggested.

"Good idea. Guards! Bring this creature to the Canterlot Dungeons!" Celestia ordered. The guards did as told and took Sonic into the castle. Luna decided to go with them as well. Celestia simply looked at the sun.

"That look in his eyes. They look like the ones of a cold-blooded monster… but… is he really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I just made Sonic fight Celestia and almost win. Even got you some Sonic and Tails brother fluff if you like that. Hope you like this chapter. Review if you like this chapter, AND MAKE THEM LONG! Lol.<strong>

**But, before I end this, I would like to advertise two stories. The first one is ****Six**** by Gold the Fox. It is a Tails-centered story, is really dark, and is plain awesome. Secondly are basically all of ****Cheezel1993****'s stories. They are all amazingly detailed and are just plain epic. The reason I'm advertising these stories is that they're the inspiration for Change. If you like this story, you'll love their story as much or even more.**

**Alright, I'm done. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Time for another chapter of Change! Let's get to the reviews!**

**Inkwell Lynx: Long enough for me, thanks! XD. Cobalt from AtEfD was a great character, so much developpement. And good, that was sorta what I was aiming for with Sonic. HEART MELT!**

**Sonicfan0987: Expect the unexpected! Rage, respect the author.**

**Ace: REBELLION!**

**Gold: The cute is strong with those two. Answering your first question, the reason why Sonic chose to fight was, well, what he said in chapter 2 to the Mane 6. If he ran away, the princesses would just send guards to capture him or try to deal with him themselves. Even if the guards could be easily be defeated by Sonic, they will just keep coming and coming and will eventually ware Sonic down. Okay, let's slow down. To be specific, if Sonic ran away from the guards once having the emerald, the guards would see the unconscious body of the guards from the entrance, the guards would know that Sonic did it, they would tell the princess and the princess would send guards to capture Sonic. If Sonic ran away from the princess, she would send guards to capture him. If Sonic had spoken with Celestia, would you really think Sonic would tell her his situation like it was nothing? Of course not. Even if they had made an agreement, Sonic would be held back from the guards, both from speed and power, and the princess' innocent nature and her not wanting any of her subjects to be hurt. In all, Sonic's situation would be worsen by trying to do anything but fight them. In his own words, 'If we let them be, they will just attack again and again. It will be an endless cycle that could only be cut by killing the problem.' These were the things Sonic thought of. He tried to stay true to his word, but failed. **

**Answering your second question, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are, from what we know, are basically unicorns with wings with god-like power. But their way of attacking is similar to the unicorns and pegasi, such as the ones Sonic had fought a few seconds ago. He knew the moveset of the princess, but not the power. Celestia, on the other hand, had no idea what Sonic was capable of besides Chaos Blast and Chaos Control. So she did not know about his speed or spin dash, guaranteeing a first hit. Celestia now knew what Sonic could do so she attacked him. In fact, if Sonic had not took the guard to protect himself, she probably would've won by herself. So now, take what I've said firstly about Celestia to Luna, and you have my reason.**

**Phew! Wow, that was long. I might just update the third chapter and add this info. These stuff were pretty important yet I forgot. Thanks Gold! BTW, LONGEST SONICXMLP REVIEW REPLY OF 2015! WOO!**

**Quintus: Pretty effective if you ask me. Ponies make great weapons, right Ace?**

**Ace: *stars above head* FINLAND!**

**Yep, effective. Yoshi is a… um… boy? Girl? I dunno. All of the Yoshis are busy protecting the Sontails empire, by the way, so don't even try it!**

**Christain Ape99 (1): *Deep breath* Look, you aren't going to get anywhere by what everyone except you calls spamming your OC on to our stories. Go make a story of your character. Develop it.**

**Christain Ape99 (2): … **

**Alright, the reviews are done so let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and the story. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I can't believe you lost to a bunch of stupid ponies!"<strong>

"**I feel even MORE insulted to be stuck inside you!"**

"**Sadly, I need you to be alive for me to do something."**

"**AWAKEN!"**

* * *

><p>Sonic felt consciousness return to didn't return like as quick as lightning, more like if a small hole was dug in a dam and the water was slowly flowing through it. He couldn't talk, feel, or use any of his senses, so it was a good time to gather his thoughts.<p>

'_So, the Miles Electric pointed me towards that castle. And when I fought those princesses… I lost. I can't believe I lost. Well, at least I have the second emerald… Wait! Did those ponies take the emeralds!?'_

At last, Sonic felt fully conscious. He felt a cold wall on his back. He tried to move his hands and legs, but something restricted his movements. Knowing he was in a prison or something of the sort, he opened his eyes, wanting to see where he was. But, what he saw was something he didn't want to see.

Standing in front of him, was the ponies he met in Ponyville: Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and the princesses he just fought: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Ah, you're awake." Princess Celestia said.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked bitterly.

"We want to know your reasons for attacking us, as well as who you are." Celestia told to the blue hedgehog.

"And why should I do that?" Sonic said.

"Because if you don't, we will end you." Luna said calmly yet angrily, her horn glowing.

What Luna said got Sonic to shut up. He was scared, not of him dying, but the fact that if he dies, no one would be able to save Mobius. Even though he saw the other ponies cringe as Luna said her statement, he knew that the moon princess would show no mercy and that she had the power to do so. But on the other hand, he didn't want to just say everything about himself. It took a while, but eventually, he answered the ponies.

"… Fine." Sonic said hesitantly.

"Good." Celestia said, smiling. Sonic, however, did not share her emotions. He was frowning deeply.

"Now, who are you?" Luna asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Where are you from?" Twilight asked.

"I am from the planet Mobius." Sonic answered.

"I see. That makes sense, considering we have never seen your kind before." Celestia stated.

"Now, for the most important question, why did you do what you did?" Twilight said.

Sonic knew that he would have to answer this question, but he just couldn't. He looked to the side.

"Answer her question." Luna said. Sonic still didn't answer.

"Fine then." Luna said. Her horn glowed and she shot a laser at Sonic's stomach. And it hit him directly. His stomach bled slightly as Sonic groaned in pain.

"Luna!" Celestia scolded. But then, they all heard Sonic chuckle darkly.

"Okay. You wanna know why I attacked, well I'll tell you why." Sonic said darkly.

And so, for the next hour or so, Sonic told the ponies of what happened for the past two years in his world: the start of the war, the roboticization of Mobius, the death of his best friend Tails, along with the deaths of many others, the Chaos Emeralds and his goal with them. He didn't go into too much detail, but he told them the basic idea of it. By the end of the story, all ponies present felt sorry for the hedgehog, but Sonic didn't like it.

"Please, keep your pity, I don't need it." Sonic said.

'_That's why he killed those manticores, he lacks friendship in his heart.' _Twilight thought.

"Now, release me." Sonic demanded.

"Okay, but on one condition." Celestia said.

"And what is that?" Sonic answered.

"I want you to stay in Ponyville with Twilight and friends. They would be able to help you find these emeralds you seek." Celestia said.

This is another thing Sonic had to ponder on. The ponies would definitely slow him down, but if he didn't accept, Celestia would most likely just keep him down in… where ever he was until he accepted. That and the fact he wanted the Chaos Emeralds as fast as possible.

"Whatever." Sonic answered. Celestia smiled and her horn glowed. The restrictions keeping him bound to the wall were released, allowing Sonic to stand back on the ground. The first thing he did was check if he had the Chaos Emeralds. Trying to see if he could make them appear, he found that he couldn't.

"The Chaos Emeralds I talked about," Sonic said to Celestia. "Have you seen them?"

"I think they should be in the gardens, where we fought." Celestia said.

"Okay." Sonic said. He was about to head towards the garden, but Luna interrupted:

"What does thou think thou art doing?"

"Getting the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said simply without even turning his head.

"We do not care for your reasons, after thou attacked us, we will not allow you to go walking through this castle alone." Luna stated.

"Okay then, what I am supposed to do?" Sonic asked.

"You must go with the Mane 6." Luna said, pointed towards the said ponies. Sonic looked at the Mane 6, then sighed heavily.

"Sure." Sonic said and began to walk out of the room. Twilight looked at Princess Celestia, who nodded. The unicorn smiled and she and the rest of the Mane 6 followed the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Walking through the gardens, the Mane 6 saw the aftermath of the fight Sonic and the princesses had just done. The once beautiful gardens was now destroyed.<p>

"Woah… Is Sonic that strong?" Rainbow Dash pondered under her breath.

"Hey Sonic, you said before that you look for the Chaos Emeralds around the world. How do you find them so quickly?" Twilight asked.

"I use a machine called the Miles Elec- Wait!" Sonic suddenly realized. From his non-existent pocket, he took out the Miles Electric, gaining all the ponies' attention. Looking at the contraption, Sonic saw that the Miles Electric was incredibly burned, he didn't even need to try to turn it on to know the machine was currently not functional.

"Must've been burned during the fight." Sonic muttered, putting the Miles Electric away.

"What was the matter?" Rarity asked.

"The Miles Electric was burned when I fought your princesses." Sonic said.

"I see… maybe it's possible I can fix it?" Twilight asked in kindness.

"Sure." Sonic answered. He then looked forwards.

"I see the emeralds." The ponies all turned to where Sonic was looking and saw two gems. They were sitting near an odd looking statue. Sonic went near the statue and picked them up. He then put the gems away and returned to the ponies.

"I got them, let's go." Sonic said heading towards the exit of the castle.

"Wait! We have to see the princess first!" Twilight told Sonic.

"You can tell her through Spike, you told me about him, right?" Sonic said, before resuming his walk.

"Wait!" Twilight said before groaning in frustration, then sighing. "C'mon girls."

They all followed the blue hedgehog a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>An hour and plenty of weird and rude looks later, they were all at the Canterlot train station, ready to leave for Ponyville. Twilight then spoke to the one giving the tickets.<p>

"We would like to buy seven tickets to Ponyville." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow mutant pets on our trains." The pony said very menacingly. Applejack then gasped and walked right to the pony.

"Hey! Sonic here is our friend! Just because he's not from these neck of the woods don't mean he don't have feelings!" Applejack said to the pony.

"Well excuse us for having standards!" The pony retorted.

"Why I oughta…" Applejack growled, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"It's okay Applejack. I'll just run it." Sonic said.

"What!" Rarity yelled.

"They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing." Sonic smirked, before running off near the tracks of the train at an incredible speed. The ponies then gasped: they've seen Sonic run fast, but not THAT fast.

"HOW DOES HE RUN THAT FAST!?" Rainbow's voice then most likely heard by all of Equestria.

* * *

><p>Sonic was approaching Ponyville: he's been running for a long while now. It was a lot more difficult considering his injuries weren't completely healed yet. After a bit, he was forced to sit down and rest.<p>

"It's okay, I'm almost there." Sonic said to himself. Suddenly, he saw pink clouds appear in the sky of all things appear in the sky ONLY where he was, and began to shower him with… was that chocolate milk?

"Okay, this has reached a whole new level of weird." Sonic muttered. He began to get up, only to find out that he couldn't. Looking for the reason, the blue hedgehog looked at his feet and saw a clump of pink bubble gum attached to his shoes and the ground. He then heard a voice:

"Leaving so soon? But the chaos is about only to begin…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Guess who's there? This is the first chapter of mine of 2015, and I'm hoping that this year is a good year, just like the last. Anyways,<strong>

**KTHXBAI!**

**PS. This was made for Gold's anniversary. Happy anniversary, Gold.**


End file.
